Inviting
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Part three. It's been a week since Olivia had invited Alex out and just as long since she started trying to avoid the blonde ADA. But an unexpected invite will be given that will bring the two together.


Title: Inviting  
Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment  
Pairing: Benson/Cabot  
A/N: Part Three of what I have now dubbed my "Actions" series. First part is "Running" and part two is "Dancing". Only one chapter, but it's kind of a long one.  
A/N2: And i apologize if this one isn't really that great, but for some reason I was having a lot of trouble with this next part. This one just kinda came out and it was a perfect segue into an idea I've been toying with for a little bit so here it was a keeper. I promise the next part will be up soon. Thanks for hanging in there guys!

-=-

"Cold, cold, cold," Olivia mumbled, quickly entering the coffee shop and letting out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her, shutting out the cold winter wind. Unwrapping the scarf from around her neck she walked to the counter, already knowing what she wanted.

"Hi Ms Benson," The young man behind the counter smiled, brown eyes warm as they looked up at one of his favorite and frequent customers.

"Hey Jack. My usual."

"For staying up, or relaxing?"

Olivia chuckled, "For staying up."

Jack grinned wider, nodding, "Okay. One large black with two extra shots. Anything else?"

"Nah that'll do it." Olivia pulled out the change and handed it over, nodding thanks as she took her receipt and found a seat near the window. She sat quietly for a time, simply staring out at the people walking past, curious as to what each was thinking about as they hustled on.

Her own mind began to wander back to the weekend before and the blonde that had been filling her thoughts worse then usual. After making sure Alex was okay Olivia had gone home, showered and tried to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Alex dancing and her arms still burned from where they had held onto the gorgeous woman. She could still get bare whiffs of her perfume mixed with sweat and booze. It was the last thing that always acted as a bucket of cold water…

…for all of fifteen seconds, then the images would reappear and the entire process would begin again.

Needless to say she was glad she had had the next few nights off because it took her nearly that long to finally get a full night's sleep.

It wasn't until the following Tuesday when Olivia had returned to work that she knew she had a problem. Every time Alex came around Olivia found herself tongue-tied and flashing back to Friday night. Hating the acute feelings still too raw and close to the surface Olivia had begun to pull away, wanting to try and build up her defenses enough to be able to have a civil conversation with the blonde again without wanting to jump her.

_'How is that different then before last weekend?'_

Olivia dutifully ignored her inner voice and turned her head, jumping when she saw a coffee hovering in front of her face…held by a pale hand, attached to a slender arm… _'Shit.'_

"Sorry, Olivia. Didn't mean to startle you."

Olivia took the coffee. "It's no problem, Alex. I was just zoning out a bit."

"Are you okay? You've seemed out of it since…for most of the week," Alex said, obviously trying vainly to cover up her slip. Olivia heard it perfectly and winced internally at the hesitancy in the blonde's voice.

"Gettin' there," Olivia answered, turning brown eyes back outside. She wanted to tell Alex that she was fine, that the blonde didn't need to worry, but the words wouldn't form. She was finding it difficult to lie to the blonde. _'I need a vacation…get away from everything for awhile.'_

Both turned when they heared a loud, high voice call out to Alex just before a small blonde blur launched itself into the attourney's arms.

"Aunty Lexy, can I get a cocoa?"

Alex shrugged slightly at the besmused detective who was staring at the small blonde livewire clinging tightly to her neck. "Danielle I thought I told you not to run and jump on people like that."

"But I gave you 'nuff warning," The young girl said with all seriousness and Olivia had to fight not to laugh at the still developing 'Cabot stare' was given. But Alex countered it with a cocked eyebrow that had the young girl shrugging.

"So can I? Please, please? I was really good this morning."

Alex laughed and nodded, blue eyes sparkling. Olivia struggled not to stare. "Breathe, Danielle. Yes you can have one." This earned an excited squeal and another bearhug around her neck. Suddenly blue green eyes turned towards Olivia who suddenly felt self concious…then felt idiodic for it. _'She can't be more then ten and she's making me nervous…yep I need a vacation.'_

"Danny, I'd like you to meet Olivia Benson, she's a woman that I work with," Alex said, nodding to Olivia who gave a nod. Danielle squirmed in Alex's arms to be let down. When she was she promptly stood in front of Olivia and held out a small hand.

"Hello Ms. Benson. I'm Danielle Wood. Nice to meet you," She said, all grace and poise that had Olivia grinning at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dannielle," Olivia said with equal seriousness, but the grin wouldn't leave while she took the smaller hand inside her own much larger one and gave it a tiny shake. Danielle leanred forward and cupped her hand to the side of her mouth.

"You can call me Danny, all my friends do. Just don't do it in front of my mom. She doesn't think it's a good name fer a girl," Danielle replied in a whisper that really wasn't too quite.

Olivia nodded, "Okay. I won't. But you can call me Liv. All my friends do." This earned her a bright smile.

"Cool! I'm friends with a detective. My friends'll be soo jealous." She looked like she wanted to hop up and down in place, but instead turned to Alex. "Can I have my cocoa and then sit here with Liv, Aunty Lexy?"

Alex nodded, smiling fondly, "If it's okay with Olivia."

Olivia watched big eyes turn towards her and knew she couldn't resist. _'Damn Cabot women and those blue eyes.'_ "Fine with me."

"Cool! Let's go, let's go." Alex was able to call a single 'Be right back' over her shoulder before being dragged away by the four foot blonde whirlwind.

Olivia found herself staring at where the two blondes had just been, trying to figure out what just happened. _'One minute I'm sitting here thinking about Alex…then she shows up with a girl that could be her daughter…or a kid version of her. Wow a kid version of Alex.'_ That was an amusing thought. She could see a younger Alex, just as prime and poised as Danielle had been, mischevious and slick when she needed to be. Suddenly an image of a small Alex wearing footy pajamas waving a finger threateningly at someone popped in her head and she fought not to choke on the swollow of coffee she just had.

Running a hand over her face she shook her head. "God this is insane," She chuckled softly to herself. Soon the two blondes were back and finding seats. To Olivia's surprise Danny sat right next to her as an amused Alex sat across from them, staring fondly at her niece.

"So do you arrest bad guys and keep people safe and use your gun and handcuff people?"

Olivia paused a moment, trying to decipher the multiple questions said in one breath, "Yes I arrest bad guys and keep innocent people safe. I only use my gun if it's a very bad situation and I do use my handcuffs to bring the bad guys in."

"Cool. Can I see them?" Blue green eyes began to search around Olivia's waist for the items, but the brunette's leather jacket was covering them.

Olivia pushed one side of her jacket away, showing her badge and handcuffs. There was no way she was going to show this little blonde livewire her gun. She got riled enough at the sight of the golden badge.

"Why don't you carry any of these Aunty Lexy? That'd be so much cooler then just your case," Danny said, turning her gaze to her aunt who only shrugged.

"The detectives get all the cool toys. Your aunt has a stuffy job, gets stuck with just the briefcase and heels."

"You should be a detective."

Olivia felt Alex's gaze on her and turned to see an unreadable expression in blue eyes. "No. I wouldn't be half as good." A shy smile crossed Alex's lips and Olivia found herself returning it without thought.

Just then her phone vibrated on her hip, startling her from her thoughts and she snatched it up. "Benson."

::"Yo, get back to the crib, we have a break on the Johnson case."::

"Okay, Fin. I'll be right there."

"Awe do you have to go?" Danny pouted as Olivia put away her phone as she stood up to go.

"I'm afraid I do sweetie I'm sorry. It was really nice to meet you."

"Do you want to have dinner with us?"

The question came out of no where and had Olivia blinking slightly in surprise.

"Sorry?"

"Dinner. Tomorrow night with my Aunty Lexy and me? I'm spending the weekend with her. So do you wanna?"

Dinner...with Danny and Alex...at Alex's aparment. Even with Danny there it would more then likely get awkward. Olivia opened her mouth to politely decline, but Danny beat her too it.

"Oh come on. Please. Please please please!" Big, blue puppy dog eyes stared beesechingly up at her and Olivia knew she was done for.

"If it's okay with your Aunt."

She saw Alex pause, but blue-green eyes swung towards her and she was just as unable to resist. "I don't see why not. Can you be by my apartment by six?"

"Sure. Barring anything happening I'll be there."

"Call if you can't."

Olivia nodded and shot out her hand to steady herself when she suddenly found her waist caught up in Danny's arms.

"It's was really nice to meet you, Liv."

"You too Danny." Olivia gave the girl a one armed hug before turning brown eyes towards Alex. "See you, Alex."

There was something swimming in those blue eyes, but Olivia didn't know what it was. For some reason she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

"See you, Olivia."

Olivia nodded and began to leave, grasping tightly to her coffee cup as if it was a lifeline. She kept her attention forward, knowing if she strayed she'd let her eyes drift to the blonde and to the blue eyes that never were far from her thoughts.

Just as she opened the door, in the quiet of the coffee shop Olivia heard Danny say excitedly, "You're right, Aunty Lexy. Liv is really pretty and really cool."

_'Alex thinks I'm pretty?'_


End file.
